Forsaken
by ELL514
Summary: Narcissa knows that she is forsaken. That everything will end soon. Oneshot, songfic. Pls R&R, constructive flames accepted.


Hello! Long time no see! Well, here I am again! I wrote this one-shot, because I already had the idea for a long time. But, seeing and hearing the live version, made me decide to write it down. I hope I did something good with it. Again, like you know me, a one-shot songfic. This time, the Malfoy Mater Familias, Narcissa Malfoy, is the head character. It's kinda tragic.

Enjoy! Please review, I'd appreciate that. Or just post, 'I read this fic.', 'cause I'd like to know how much people have read it.

Summary: Narcissa knows that she is forsaken. That everything will end soon. (One-shot, songfic. Pls R&R, constructive flames accepted.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's related to Rowling's Harry Potter kingdom. The song, Forsaken, comes from Within Temptation, their fourth album The Silent Force.

**Forsaken, by Ell514**

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.  
_

Tears leapt out of her grey eyes. Narcissa Malfoy turned on the cold water and held her right arm in the streaming water. She cried out loud and wasn't ashamed of the house-elves, seeing her. She was a woman who had lost everything. Everything she loved and believed in.

Her faith, her son, her husband, and soon her life...

Her lower arm was still burning, though it was paler than it had ever been in 18 years. Ever since the day she had married Lucius, the Dark Mark had been painted there. She knew what it meant. It had disappeared. Lord Voldemort had fallen. The leader was dead. And as a well-known follower, she would soon follow him.

In fact, she was surprised that no Auror had yet appeared at the Malfoy Manor. Already half an hour had passed since she had felt the burning pain. A flame had erupted from her arm, with its disappearing leaving a pale skin. She closed her eyes and felt the cold water cool her arm, the burning pain had not yet ended. Before her eyes, shocking images appeared. Tears continued falling while Narcissa remembered the perfect world they had created. To perfect.

_We lived our lives in our paradise  
as gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines we'd stay behind  
though balance is something fragile  
_

She knew it was wrong to continue her beliefs. But it was her faith, the only thing she had left for the rest of her life... of which the end would soon come.

Somewhere, she had known it all along. They were wrong, all those rules, those theories, that bloody_ pure_ world. She knew it was wrong to believe in it, but she was brought up with it. She had nothing else to believe in... Nothing else to hold on to... And so she became a Deatheater, the only faith that had waited for since the day she was born in the Black family.

In the perfect world that Lord Voldemort had created, they were wining. They were taking over the magical world. The muggle world. They were master of the universe.

How they were wrong.

_  
While we thought we were gaining  
we would turn back the tide, it still slips away  
Our time has run out, our future has died  
there's no more escape  
_

Narcissa made the water stop and exited the kitchen. For a moment, she stood in the hall, not knowing what to do. "Nini." She said softly. A house-elf appeared next to her. "Yes, miss Malfoy?"

Narcissa stared out of the window, it even looked like she had ignored the elf. "Call me Narcissa, Nini. Bring me... a bottle of red wine, with one glass, a portion of olives, maybe some toast... Surprise me. I want to end in style. Bring it to the library."

Nini the house-elf, shocked by kindness of her mistress, nodded and disappeared. Narcissa continued her walk and stood still before the great stairs. 'This is where Draco used to play when he was 3..." she remembered. Smiling, she walked upstairs and entered the library on the first floor. Now, probably the last time ever, she realized that she hadn't spend a lot time there. Strangely enough, she felt sorry for it.

She sat in a chair close to the open fire and again, stared out the window. While Nini reappeared and stalled everything Narcissa had asked for on a nearby table, the last miss Malfoy thought of the women who shared her faith. Most of her were her friends... Anna Parkinson...Veronica Goyle... Amaryllis Crabbe... Daphne Zabini... All of them were probably home now, or fleeing. All of them had felt the Mark disappear and knew that their husbands, and perhaps their sons, were dead. They were the last Deatheaters left. And soon they would be join their dead siblings.

_  
Now the day has come  
we are forsaken  
there's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by  
we are forsaken  
we're the last of our kind  
_

Sipping from her glass wine, Narcissa thought of all the things she had offered. All for a little bit of power. That was something that she couldn't deny. Everything she had did for the Dark Lord, was in her eager for power. She knew Lucius did it for the money, but she adored it when she was being feared and known by others. And still... she had known it, that it would end someday. And the thing she had feared the most, was the point that her power would go away. Afterwards, she had been scared for the life of the two persons she deeply loved. But that was over. All the pain had ended.

_  
The sacrifice was much too high  
our greed just make us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we feared inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow  
_

Cynically, it had been the women who had felt it coming. The tide was turning, they were losing... Every other Deatheater denied it and fought against it. But the women knew that it was helpless. They were losing, and fast. They would go down soon.

_  
As the sea started rising  
the land what we'd conquered just washed away  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide  
it was all in vain  
_

Narcissa's head shot up. "Nini." She said softly. "Please bring me parchment, a quill and some ink."

Nini nodded and apparated away, to reappear almost the same moment. She laid the stuff on the table, arranged the parchments, opened the bottle of ink and already doped the quill in it.

"Thank you, Nini." Narcissa smiled slightly, taking the quill.

"To the one who saved the wizarding world." She wrote on the first piece. Smiling, she wrote a letter in which she thanked the person, excused herself, and wished him and his friends good luck for the future.

"Last will and testament." Was the title of the second parchment. After some moments of thinking, she added: "To come clean with all the mistakes I made." She made it clear that house-elves were to be given to the head of Hogwarts, so they could work in the kitchens. Her money, she left to the Weasley family, and her house, the incredible Malfoy Manor and everything in it, she left to Hermione Granger. She ended her letter with: "You may not know or believe, but this would also have been Draco's wish."

Then, she took the last piece of parchment and smiled. "Forsaken" she wrote on top of it. Then, she wrote down everything she felt in the form of a song. When it was done, she turned the paper and wrote on the backside:

"Dear Sharon, this is the last song I will send you. I know I have been writing a lot of songs for you, and I'm very happy you used most of them. I especially cherish our work for 'Dangerous Minds'. This will be the last time you'll hear from me. All the best for the future. Your friend forever, NM."

She gave the letter to Nini. "Send this to my friend Sharon in the Netherlands, please."

Now, Narcissa was ready. Now they could come. She made sure that the papers were clearly on the table. Then she turned to stare outside and she waited.

_  
Now the day has come,  
we are forsaken,  
there's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
only ruins stay behind  
_

Very suddenly, five identical pops could be heard. Narcissa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up. As she opened her eyes again, there were five wizards standing in a circle around here. She smiled, but not heartily.

"Here I am... My wand's at the table."

One wizard ran to it and pocketed the grey wand. The four other came closer and grabbed Narcissa. Though not harsh. They were impressed by the calmness of the woman. In complete silence, they apparated.

_  
Now the day has com.  
We are forsaken this time  
Now the day has come,  
we are forsaken,  
there's no time anymore  
_

The Auror who had walked to the table to pick up the woman's wand, was ready to apparate until he saw one of the papers. "To the one who saved the wizarding world." Stood on top of it. He picked it up, mumbling "better give it to Harry..." When he saw the other piece, he added, "and this to Minerva McGonagall..."

A small house-elf entered the library. " Is she gone?" she asked with a squeezed voice. "Is it over?"

The Auror smiled. "It is."

_  
Now the day has come  
The day has come  
The day has come_


End file.
